This invention relates to automotive warning lights. Traffic laws and regulations dictate that various lights be provided in an automobile for warning or notifying drivers in other cars or pedestrians of the condition of the automobile which is running. For prevention of the rear-end collisions it is preferable that the driver of a trailing car be properly notified of the condition of a preceding car so as to apply a suitable braking operation. At the present time there is known only a stop light for warning the driver of a trailing car of a braking action. Thus, there is not any means for warning or notifying the driver of the trailing cars of various stages of engine braking operations of the preceding car.